Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Grand Méchant Loup
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: OS."Je contrôle la situation, mon petit loup" , lui susurra Chaperon Rouge à l’oreille. Silencieuse comme un chat, elle s’était rapprochée de lui et prenait un plaisir fou à le traumatiser – à vie, de préférence.


**Disclaimer : **Bien évidemment, le Petit Chaperon Rouge ne m'appartient pas, même si elle se trouve être mon héroïne de contes de fées préférée. En revanche, Evilgirl est bien réelle, et je l'ai côtoyée durant des semaines - mais je ne suis pas prête de vous révéler son identité. Ceux qui l'on déjà fréquentée la reconnaîtront sans peine...  
Cette histoire a été écrite pour me défouler un peu, entre deux projets importants. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.  
Bonne lecture !

Cette histoire est pour Fumi-chan.

Parce qu'elle n'a jamais critiqué ma fascination pour Evilgirl…

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Grand Méchant Loup **

**dans la Sombre, Sombre Forêt**

**- une aventure d'Evilgirl –**

Par Lilith Abigail

_« Je suis fan du Petit Chaperon Rouge. C'est vraiment mon conte de fées préféré._

_Fumi – Mais tu sais ce qu'il raconte, au moins ? Ce que ça veut dire, si tu l'analyses ?_

_- Oui, justement ! C'est précisément ce qui fait que je le trouve génial. »_

_(Et là, Fumi me considère bizarrement avant de se replonger dans ses notes.)_

_***********_

**_L'arme fatale de séduction ?_**_  
Je me servirais probablement d'un fouet formidable !_

_(Dita Von Teese)_

Il était une fois un Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Il était cent fois plus ravissant que tout ce que vous auriez pu imaginer. Oubliez toutes les descriptions que vous avez lues et concentrez-vous uniquement sur ce qui suit.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, donc, possédait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux marron qui ornaient le visage de poupée le plus ravissant qui fut. Elle avait un sourire mutin qui pouvait parfois prendre un aspect sadique, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat…

Très bien, je vois que je ne peux rien vous dissimuler très longtemps, chers lecteurs. Sous cette charmante capeline rouge se cache en effet la redoutable, la magnifique Evilgirl, que certains d'entre vous ont déjà eu le bonheur de rencontrer. Pour l'instant, elle est relativement calme. Mais ne la titillez pas, vous pourriez le regretter…

Donc, le Petit Chaperon Rouge-Evilgirl se promène tranquillement dans la forêt, un panier dans sa jolie menotte. Ledit panier contenant une galette et un petit pot de beurre fournis par sa maman, que Chaperon Rouge doit apporter à sa Grand-Maman. Connaissant Evilgirl, il est possible qu'elle ait discrètement empoisonné la galette avec un peu de ciguë – l'arsenic est beaucoup trop vulgaire.

Elle gambade gaiement, chaussée de chaussures à talons, et il est vrai que la robe noire qu'elle porte sous son chaperon rouge n'est pas des plus longues – pour ceux à qui cette tenue rappelle quelque chose, notre chère Evilgirl a en effet restitué à la lettre celle de Meg White dans la vidéo d'un obscur groupe rock de Detroit ; en même temps, elle peut tout se permettre.

Au lieu d'aller tout droit chez Grand-Maman, Chaperon Rouge choisit de faire un détour par un joli chemin fleuri – non, elle n'apprécie définitivement pas la vieille dame –, tout en chantonnant _The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill_ – des Beatles, incultes que vous êtes.

Après quelques instants passés à batifoler, le Petit Chaperon Rouge s'adosse à un arbre et sort de son petit panier une tablette de chocolat noir à 85%, dans laquelle elle croque avec délectation avant de fermer les yeux en poussant un soupir de satisfaction – théoriquement, elle n'est pas censée en avoir, mais bon…

« Que faites-vous céans, minette ? »

Cette phrase, surprenant mélange de langage délicieusement rétro et de familiarité éhontée, vint tirer Evilgirl de sa rêverie délicieusement chocolatée.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle battit des paupières comme la charmante poupée qu'elle était – du moins, en apparence – et considéra froidement l'individu qui avait osé interrompre sa méditation sucrée.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-elle de son adorable petite voix, haussant un sourcil d'un air méprisant.

Le fait est que l'individu qui lui faisait face sortait nettement de l'ordinaire. Evidemment, il était sublime : ses yeux bleus lui donnaient un regard d'une profondeur incommensurable, ses boucles d'un blond doré tombaient artistement sur ses épaules. Cependant, son apparence vestimentaire offrait à cela un surprenant contraste, puisqu'il était vêtu de peaux de bêtes de pied en cap. De plus, ses oreilles ressemblaient nettement, de près ou de loin, à celles d'un loup. Mais si l'on exceptait ces détails quelque peu critiques, il paraissait tout à fait charmant. Pour parler franchement, il aurait mis n'importe quelle femme à ses pieds.

Toutes, sauf Chaperon Rouge, qui ne se laissa pas le moins du monde déstabiliser.

« Qui je suis ? Mais, je suis le Grand Méchant Loup, ma jolie ! Je sais où tu vas, vu la façon dont tu es habillée – allez savoir pourquoi, mais toutes les poupettes qui vont rendre visite à leur grand-mère sont vêtues ainsi dans le coin, cela devient terriblement lassant. Je comptais aller croquer ton aïeule avant pour te laisser une chance de t'enfuir, mais je crois que j'ai changé d'avis… Franchement, vu le nombre de mignonettes qui m'ont croisé, tu aurais pu faire plus attention…

- Si vous croyez que vous allez me faire peur avec votre accoutrement ridicule, vous vous trompez, répliqua Chaperon Rouge en le toisant avec indifférence. Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter, c'est de déguerpir vite fait, ou vous allez le regretter…

- Ah, oui ? C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Et, sur ces mystérieuses paroles, le Grand Méchant Loup plaqua notre Chaperon Rouge contre l'arbre et entreprit de l'embrasser avec toute la fureur dont il était capable. En temps normal, tous les Petits Chaperons qui étaient dans cette situation se laissaient faire avec ravissement – après tout, on ne rencontre pas deux fois un type aussi beau que celui-là.

Mais, encore une fois, Evilgirl, pardon, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, n'était pas comme les autres. C'est pourquoi, après avoir repoussé le pauvre louveteau de toutes ses forces, elle ramassa le panier qu'il lui avait fait tomber des mains tout en la plaquant comme une brute contre un chêne et leva les yeux.

« Tu m'as dérangée, murmura-t-elle. Tu as fait tomber mon panier par terre et tu m'as fait jeter ma tablette de chocolat… Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. »

A cet instant, le fameux sourire sadique d'Evilgirl apparut sur son visage. De jolie et inoffensive, elle devint en une fraction de seconde redoutable et magnifique.

« Je me contrefiche de toutes ces autres midinettes, continua-t-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres. Tu n'es qu'un stupide coureur de chaperons – parce qu'en plus, tu ne les as jamais dévorées, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça, ce sont des broutilles. »

Le Grand Méchant Loup commença à se relever, l'air proprement sidéré – quand même, personne ne lui avait jamais résisté, il était un dieu, quoi –, mais fut interrompu par Chaperon Rouge qui le cloua au sol par la simple pression de son adorable petit pied sur sa poitrine.

« A présent, reçois ton châtiment », déclara-t-elle, ses grands yeux brillants de l'éclat déjà évoqué ou, pour le formuler de façon plus poétique, ses yeux pleins d'un feu ardent.

Et là, devant vos yeux ébahis, que sort donc Evilgirl de son panier ? Un magnifique fouet de cuir véritable – noir, bien entendu ; et oui, elle a beaucoup de choses dans son panier, mais c'est un conte de fées, les enfants !

Le temps qu'elle le sorte et le déroule, le Grand Méchant Loup revient légèrement de son hébètement et profite de ses réflexes animaux pour se dégager prestement de l'emprise de Chaperon Rouge et fuir face au danger imminent qui l'attend.

Mais hélas, trois fois hélas ! Un claquement plus qu'évocateur résonne dans l'air, suivi d'un autre, bien plus douloureux cette fois-ci, puisque le fouet d'Evilgirl s'enroule autour de sa taille comme un serpent.

« _Je_ contrôle la situation, mon petit loup », lui susurra Chaperon Rouge à l'oreille.

Silencieuse comme un chat, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et prenait un plaisir fou à le traumatiser – à vie, de préférence.

Chaperon Rouge s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Elle jaugea le Grand Méchant Loup et estima qu'avec deux ou trois coups de fouet supplémentaires, il s'en irait sans demander son reste. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : notre exquise héroïne assena trois claquements bien sentis sur le pauvre loup qui tressaillit, mais ne s'enfuit pas. Evilgirl eut un petit rire. Apparemment, il avait besoin d'un dernier pour bien comprendre la leçon. Elle le fouetta donc une ultime fois, pas trop méchamment, cependant. Elle était une sadique raffinée, pas une brute, tout de même.

Pas de réaction.

« Il doit être absolument tétanisé », songea Chaperon Rouge avec jubilation, même si elle aurait de loin préféré qu'il émette des cris de souffrance.

A son grand étonnement, le Grand Méchant Loup se tourna lentement vers elle, avec une étrange expression où se mêlaient la crainte, le respect et une certaine… Fascination.

A ce moment précis, un trouble inconnu s'empara de Chaperon Rouge, et elle effleura plus qu'elle ne lacéra de son fouet le sublime visage du Grand Méchant Loup – vous y croyez toujours, vous ?

« Ordonne-moi n'importe quoi, je le ferai, dit-il d'une voix basse et profonde. N'importe quoi. Je t'adore, je te vénère… N'importe quoi.

- N'importe quoi ? murmura Chaperon Rouge, totalement déroutée, tandis que le loup se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

- N'importe quoi, murmura-t-il.

- Je voudrais tuer ma Grand-Mère, répondit malgré elle Evilgirl.

- Ce sera fait. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ma jolie, je me suis régalé de plusieurs Petits Chaperons. Pas tous, c'est vrai. Je n'ai gardé que les meilleurs.

- J'ai _déjà_ empoisonné la galette, objecta Chaperon Rouge – la preuve en est faite maintenant, chers lecteurs... Je te laisse la moitié de Grand-Maman. L'autre, je l'empoisonne à la ciguë pour abréger ses souffrances.

- Pas de problème. A table ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Evilgirl de laisser parler son cœur en jetant ses bras autour du cou de son loup chéri et en l'embrassant sauvagement.

« Tu me laisseras toujours te fouetter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Autant de fois que tu le voudras, mon amour », répondit le Grand Méchant Loup d'un ton passionné.

Puis il s'éloignèrent afin d'accomplir leur sombre dessein, le premier d'une longue liste – il restait déjà le chasseur à éliminer ensuite.

Quittons à présent la sombre, sombre forêt et laissons nos amis vivre leur passion, voulez-vous ?

**Fin**

**N.B. :** Cette histoire est une fiction. Toutefois, toute ressemblance du Petit Chaperon Rouge-Evilgirl avec une personne réelle est absolument volontaire.

Voili voilou !  
(A présent, la case "reviews" n'attend plus qu'une chose : vous...^^)


End file.
